


Crazy For This Girl

by delightfulalot



Series: Crazy For This Girl [1]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Miley have a ridiculously cute phone conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For This Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Disney RPF (actually, the first RPF period) I've ever written. I was doing just fine today, and then[ this ](http://justjaredjr.buzznet.com/2009/04/11/miley-cyrus-nick-jonas-village-idiots/)happened and then I heard "Crazy For This Girl" and then this was being written. I've only been obsessed with these two for a little while, so hopefully it's not too inaccurate.

Miley calls him the night her movie comes out. It's not that weird; she's been calling him a lot more lately, ever since they saw each other across the red carpet at the Golden Globes. They talk about everything, how weird it is for him to be acting in  _JONAS_ and how much she wants to be taken seriously as a movie actress, and not just Hannah Montana. Sometimes they talk about little inside jokes they used to have when they dated, like how he can say "Marshmallows" in this  _voice_ that makes her laugh until she can't breathe.

When she calls him on Friday, though, she is quieter than usual, and it doesn't take long for Nick to ask what's wrong.

"I'm worried about the movie," she says. "What if no one goes to see it?"

"Then you'll know how I feel," he says, but she can tell he's joking, so she laughs and says, "Actually, _my_ concert movie was very successful."

"Only because of your special guests."

"Oh, and the reason that no one went to see your movie was because of your guests?"

He almost says something about Taylor Swift, but he knows that Taylor and Miley and Demi are all best friends now, so instead he says something stupid about Kenny Ortega that sends her into a laughing fit.

"I'm serious," she says when she can talk again. "People are already saying it's going to fail."

"You know not to read your press. You're the one who taught me that."

"Yeah," she says softly, and then doesn't talk for a few moments.

"Hey, are you back in town yet?" he suddenly asks.

"How'd you know I was out of town?" she asks, and he can practically hear her eyes narrowing. He blushes, even though he knows she can't see him.

"I...might have read your twitter," he says sheepishly.

She laughs. "Yeah, I'm back in town. Why?"

"We should go to lunch tomorrow. To get your mind off the movie."

"Really?" she asks, and he can hear her smiling.

"Yeah. I'll even talk the whole time if you want me to. I can tell you about our new album. We recorded this one song last week - God, it was so amazing. We basically just rocked out in the studio. Joe's getting this total rock star voice and...it was just crazy how good it was. But I don't wanna ruin it for you. I'll tell you all about it at lunch."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great," he says, and he is smiling so big that he's almost afraid his face is going to burst. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miley."

"Good night, Nick."

She texts him an hour later with "cant wait for tomorrow! :) i really need this, thanks."  He checks her twitter, afraid she's still worried, but she's gushing over how many people are going to see her movie. He smiles.  
 


End file.
